


[Podfic] "Scream and Cry" (by anonymous author)

by Zaniida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Community: norsekink, Dark Ending, Gen, Helplessness, Inevitability, Mercy Killing (attempted), Podfic, Request for Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Thor's yells echo in his cell; he yells because he can't protect his brother.Loki screams because they're pulling all his defenses away.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] "Scream and Cry" (by anonymous author)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achika_pl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika_pl/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scream and Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640759) by (anonymous). 



> Original Fill: "[Scream and Cry](https://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=9726111#t9726111)" by an anonymous author on Norsekink
> 
> It's a delightfully horrific little piece, and I loved getting a chance to record it.
> 
> For those who are concerned, Loki doesn't die in this. Though perhaps that's not as positive as it sounds. (I would love to see someone write a follow-up of how Thor and/or the Avengers de-program him. Brainwashing Aftermath/Recovery is one of my favorite genres.)

[Scream and Cry](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kLn5k3KrW95PL_X5rB5LTjgreRTkblzB/view?usp=sharing) by [anonymous author](https://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=9726111#t9726111)  
**Content Warnings:** Brainwashing, helplessness, inevitability, attempted mercy killing, request for death. Dark ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it's a general courtesy to ask fic authors if they're okay with podfics of their work. Some authors just aren't comfortable with the idea, and it's probably good to respect that; I know of one author who has clear and valid reasons for not letting their work get out of their control, and I wouldn't want to use my creativity to hurt an author in any way.
> 
> In this case, though, the fill comes from an anonymous source (from nearly a decade ago); asking permission may not be possible, and doesn't seem necessary. Besides which, fan works are already building on other people's creations, so the default assumption seems to be something like the concept behind CC-BY: Try to maintain a level of awareness of who provided the building blocks, then go forth and play. And then post your creations for others to enjoy. This is, after all, what we're doing with fan works to begin with.
> 
> (I hope I'm correct in this assumption, and won't end up having to take this down later.)
> 
> By the by, it's that time of year again: My [July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457/chapters/46245532) is just around the corner! Get ready to get creative in a medium you're not that familiar with, and let's see what sort of odd one-shot projects crop up!


End file.
